Kres
aesthetic tunes Kres this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking them, thank you tribeless ◍ them / they ◍ wanderer ◍ orientation for inspired contest A long, long time ago, when the world was still new, there lived a constellation, one may sometimes see it in the sky, taking the same of a small bird or perhaps a fox. This is the Stellar Constellation, the first constellation to be made in the night skies of Pyrrhia and from it, birthed the first stars. Some may think they're made of gasses or heat or just plain light itself, but really, they're little creatures, taking the form of any animal. Every night, as soon as the sun goes down, they come out and play, dance, sing, enjoy life in the skies. The more joyous they are, the brighter their bodies glow, they flicker across the skies of Pyrrhia. And within these stars, there lay a bird-dragon, borne a kin of stardust and magic, like the millions of siblings. Their name was Kres.... the first of their kind in centuries. Appearance Such a mysterious character could be seen wandering the lands, ruins of Monument Ledge, they're strange ways still unknown, yet an appearance can be provided of this figure, their dark turquoise scales shimmering like the distant sound of ocean waves, tinged and highlighted with teals as though dappling their scales, upon the neck, on either sides soft-curving gills. Although the main point of interest, the flowing cloak around their body. A pale purple that would appear to some as white, it covers almost every aspect of their body, hiding wings and tail, but the legs, a slender black, remain tall, not engulfed by the blinding whiteness, although it spits out their neck, short in size yet a misty, lighter hue of turquoise blue running down as their underbelly, as though a flowing river until consumed. With glazy, light purple eyes wavering and flickering emotionlessly across their face and a snout, short in size, lacking a true facial expression on the mouth which, unusually, doesn't show well mixed in with their scales and, at a glance, it would appear they have no mouth at all. A large sail, a light cyan, wavering snow, runs down their back, from a starting point on their head, as though a crest, ending at the very scruff of their neck. To ask for their name would come in new for them, being all alone in this world wandering around, stuck in the same form, but their name would come out fondly as Kres, a strange name one may say. But no one has seen them as they truly are, there is however a way, to break the curse and set them all free and if you saw them in this form, ones eyes would become widened for the figure that would stand before you. A bright bird-dragon with pure obsidian black eyes, a flowing white robe and a mane of white, it all blends in as if one figure in itself yet, they're so breathtaking when free... although this form had never been taken since the curse fell upon their shoulders. But that's out of the question, for the true appearance is their build, short and stocky yet looming to those that may pass them by, as though chiseled from marble itself, their shoulders remain rounded and almost polished one may say. With a sweeping tail hidden behind the robe of silk, you'd consider them a sight, yet when upon a closerlook, their appearance seems to change ever so slightly upon each visit. There then reveals their wings as they truly are underneath the robe of whiteness, auras of pastel blues, sea greens rippling as though an ocean full of life and loss, pulsating across veins of deep ocean blues, sinking into the deep itself, nearing the tips, utter perfection yet while the curse stays, their blind to true liveliness. Kres has ears of a fox, large and perked and within its insides, a hot magenta, as though a fire of pink spring its smells seem to fill the air with flowers and the distant spray of the ocean, even standing next to them and closing your eyes, even if you've never seen the beloved waves rippling blue-green, you can see it, the calmness that fills heart and soul, the sound of the ocean calmly splashing inside your ears. This is the mysterious aura spreading around them, making others go dreamy, yet there seems to be a longing on their snout to be free, they have of course seen that side... soon enough. Personality A mysterious aura flows over them if you were to meet them and even if that was the fact, they appear as though they have no personality, emotionless, simply a lost spirit gliding aimlessly across the ruins, slightly webbed talons clicking against colored stone, yet they appear to have a longing respect and kindness to others. Although it's hard to truly tell their opinions on something for they don't talk, their silence means a thousand words, this is the current state they're in, lost and empty-minded, just wanting to get home back to their family in the Stellar Constellation. Yet in most cases, even if they can't speak, they're rather laid back and secretive, rather they believe that no one but their own kind will understand anything they think or... "say" in fact, the mortals are too blinded with their self-centeredness to care, this has caused self-doubt and sometimes even a question of true sanity. Often times, Kres is... lost in thought, a blank slate during these time of emotionless silence, a white abyss in itself, pondering so deeply they'll physically freeze up, push the pause and think deeply about the questions they are in need of answering, this is for some quite bothersome and annoying, not being able to say anything to a frozen statue full of thought of lost of words. They do seem to have a bright curiosity, give you that, not the nosy kind, but the polite, interested kind, the one that would ask as though a curious child, which this figure seems to have some of, indeed. But the thing is, there are the most questionable things about the tribeless dragon, flickers of mischief crossing their eyes occasionally, the one prone to the theft of the monuments themselves which had caused a unfortunate collapse for the years following until believing it was time to return them back to how they originally were. They are at the most strange to those who don't understand their ways, the silence Kres brings upon a group, if there was in fact a group residing within Monument's Ledge which alas has never been found at the least. There is still responsibility in the dragon before you, may have been thieving in the past, but now rid of their former curse, they remain the biggest of all mysteries of the realm at most, lacking of emotion yet inside can be quite lonely without their family. Perhaps they're just one of those determined souls trying to find their way back to the realm they had formerly belonged to, or maybe they just were lost and were in need of some remembering, forgiveness for their past crimes against the ledge itself. Then again who knows if one can't enter Kres, their mind remaining too complex, too strange for those to even enter, yet they're not intellectual or perfect in any way, just... them. Backstory Of strange beginnings they were, made of the universe's essence and stardust, one would never think of space as a place where a tribe of dragons lived, for one Kres lived in a family of bird dragons of Stellar Constellation, in peace, away from all the galactic wars and violence of Pyrrhia, those were in the peaceful times, life couldn't have been better. But the thing is, these figures, they don't appear what the tribeless being is now, snow white bird dragons they were, the dragonet themself wasn't any different. You'd expect life going on this way, but, however wasn't the case in this story, for even if the years went by like normal, a storm had occurred and within its grasp, it took the dragonet, young at age for a star, away... they fell to Monument's Ledge like the rest of the stars. They were alone, body hitting roughly against the black wood of the trees, feathered wings painfully beating against the long poles of the forest they'd crashed into, hope seemed to be farther away than they ever thought possible, this strange new world they were whisked off to. The new smells of pine and wet stone and dirt clogged the dragonet's nose, but what could they have done? There was no possible escape from the wind, it seemed as though this growing loneliness, it filled their heart and the horrid tears ran down, the white, snowy bird dragon was left, abandoned by the current and left in a seemingly never ending forest. You may expect one to end here, while the dragonet loses hope on the world, but that is unso, for there has to be something else that happens. Yes, there is, for after those few dreadful minutes past, a blinding white light shined down from above, softly brushing the downy white feathers of Kres. With newfound hope, they looked up, gazing upon this new light that came from that of their mother. They started a way back home to the Stellar Constellation, the compassion and determination glittering in their eyes, quick eye movement as they watched the flickering light through the treetops as though a lowly star in the sky. The cold air, the skeletal branches in hulking black forms crossing the navy sky and within that, purple stone, cutting into the sky, twisting into impossible forms and at the top, in the midst of the stilled air, a shimmering object, squarish in shape, flashing in the starlight of their mother. Abilities / Weaknesses - i have no idea what they have for abilities. - good thief?? since they stole the artifacts?? - is completely silent, they've never been able to speak, just nod. - but no one seems to mind that they can't speak. - not very strong when it comes to fighting, usually they try to avoid that. - can't fly long distances, but can fly nevertheless. - quick on their feet. Trivia - inspired heavily off of monument valley and stellar fox, because i love the game so much, i've given some of their character attention to ida, the main character of monument valley and the baby stellar fox, the main character of stellar fox - their design came from a color palette and ida from monument valley - text - text Gallery Watercolors.png|verglas DC7FB5BB-2FEE-4B20-9DEB-95F2447AAC07.png|morpho <3 Kres AT.png|infobox Relationships if you think they could possibly meet, feel free to add them to kres' relationships Mother: they love her! although they don't really remember her anymore, it's been so long, kres doesn't remember what she was like or why they want to find their way to her. they just do, out of an emotion they don't understand completely. love. Very Positive Hollow: has no opinion on them, incredibly neutral, for they've only met her once. Neutral Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)